Me Plus You
by Gaarin
Summary: A SasuNaru story. Really fluffy and gay. My little way of getting vengeance on math class. Oh, yeah, and KakaIru. For the next chapter, there's gonna be smut, so I'll up the rating then.


**Title:** Me Plus You  
><strong>Length:<strong> 1,340 words  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Couple(s):<strong> SasuNaru, KakaIru  
><strong>AN:** I know I haven't written any SasuNaru in forever. In fact, this itself is actually a year and two months old. Ain't I an asshole (hides from general world)

Naruto was taking a test. Well, more like failing a test. He was sitting at his desk beside Sasuke's, who was diligently writing down every answer.

Naruto frowned as he observed the page number. Sasuke was on the third page already? But they'd just started... Agh! Ten minutes had passed already? How?

Naruto doodled in the top-left corner of his paper, making a heart that said N + S. Suddenly, he had an idea.

He slid his paper forward a little until it was right next to Sasuke's. Then, he wrote underneath the first question, _Sasuke, help me! I didn't study enough..._

Naruto thought Sasuke hadn't noticed at first, but then Sasuke wrote back on his own paper, _I'm not helping you cheat, dobe._

_Cheating?_ Naruto scrawled back angrily. _I'm not cheating, just_

He stopped, unsure of which of his extensive list of comebacks to use.

Sasuke made a quiet "tsk"ing noise, and wrote,_If you really need help, the answers are right on my page._

Naruto blushed. _Thank you Sasuke!_

_But you'll have to repay me._

Naruto grimaced. _Whatever, asshole. I'll do it later._

Sasuke said nothing, just casually leaned back, enough for Naruto to see his paper.

Naruto copied down the answers quickly, and Sasuke flipped the page when needed. Naruto finally wrote, _I'm done! Thanks again! ... asshole!_

Sasuke smirked, and kicked his feet up on the desk. Naruto did the same, imitating him. Iruka came by and collected their papers.

"Hey, good job, Naruto. You finished on time!"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, well, Sasuke helped me... um... study."

Iruka looked at the raven-haired kid with his feet up on the desk. "Really?"

Sasuke lowered his head and nodded. "Yes, Iruka-sensei."

"Huh." said Iruka in wonderment. "That was nice of you."

Everyone began to file out of the room. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand, and pulled him out of the room.

Iruka stood there, and Kakashi knocked on the door. He didn't wait for a reply before barging in. "Yo!"

Iruka smiled. "Hi, Kakashi-san. Did you know that Sasuke's been helping Naruto study?"

Kakashi considered the dark-haired boy. "Really? Sasuke... Huh."

"That's what I said. I'll have to check, but I've got a hunch that Naruto aced his test, which would be the first time in a long time... Maybe the first time, period."

"Huh." Kakashi repeated.

Iruka said, "So, Kakashi, why'd you drop in?"

Iruka reddened as the older nin walked closer, putting his hands on either side of the desk Iruka was being pushed into. Kakashi shrugged. "Just- just checking on you."

Iruka grinned. "Checking on me? Why?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "You know perfectly well why, Iruka-chan."

Iruka opened his mouth to speak out, and was promptly silenced by Kakashi's lips.

* * *

><p>Naruto continued to hold Sasuke's hand until they were out of the building. Then he let go, and shook himself.<p>

"Hey, Sasuke! You're a lifesaver! I would have bombed the test..."

Sasuke che-ed. "You really should have studied, dobe."

Naruto sighed. "But every time I try to start studying, something happens! Studying is so boring!"

A small smile came to Sasuke's face. "Are you planning to study tomorrow?"

They came up to the small apartment Naruto lived in. "Nah. Math is a breeze. I'm sure I'll pass."

Sasuke said with disdain, "Pass? Hmm. Well, you should come over to my house to study."

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"To... your house?"

Sasuke grinned. "You kind of owe it to me."

Naruto blushed. "What?"

Sasuke laughed. "I don't want to have to save your ass again, dobe. C'mon." He grabbed Naruto's other hand, and pulled him away from his apartment.

The pair soon approached a tall mansion with black fencing put up all around the parameter. It was very unlike the style of all the other architecture in Konoha, and gave Naruto an eerie feeling. "I've never been in here before, Sasuke..." his voice quavered.

Sasuke smiled. "It's not that bad a place, when you get to know it."

Walking through the open gate, he walked up to and pushed open the door, holding it for Naruto. Naruto shivered, a little scared. "Um, so, why am I studying with you again, teme?" Like usual, he covered up any nervousness with insults.

Sasuke deadpanned to the younger boy, "If you don't study with me, you'll fail."

Naruto blushed. This was probably true. He stepped inside the house.

Sasuke's foyer was incredibly large. An oversized crystal chandelier hung over their heads, illuminating what appeared to be entrances to many hallways and a... was that a spiral staircase? Naruto's jaw dropped at the sheer size of the house.

"Holy shit, it's clean in here!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, surprised. "It's not that clean..."

Naruto pictured his own room, uncomfortably filled with enormous piles of clutter.

"Oh yes it is. Where do you find all the time to clean your house?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Um, I don't know. Whenever, I guess."

"Oh." was all Naruto could think of replying.

The hallways resonated out loudly, echoing every step they took. Naruto realized how very alone Sasuke was.

Sasuke turned left, and so did Naruto. Sasuke opened the door to a small room, and Naruto stepped inside.

There was a tiny table underneath a hanging chandelier. The table had pencils, pens, papers, and other school supplies, but unlike Naruto's desk, it was neatly organized. Each item had a place. Naruto sat in a chair, and Sasuke pulled up another one.

"OK, baka, let's start. First things first. Hand over your textbook."

Naruto chuckled. "Ah, funny story. You see, when I was at Iruka-sensei's-"

Sasuke gave him a death glare. "No excuses. Hand it over."

Naruto, blushing, handed over his math textbook. Sasuke flipped through the first couple pages. "So, we'll be focusing on... equations, today?"

Naruto grimaced. "Yeah, fine." He could have been eating ramen with Shikamaru right now.

"Okay, take out your workbook."

Naruto's ears grew red, and he felt his face grow hot. "Umm-"

Sasuke gave him another glare. "Hand it over, dobe."

Naruto said, "No! Why am I even letting you help me study? No!"

Sasuke frowned, and grabbed Naruto's pack. He opened it, and pulled out a small grey notebook.

The front had various doodles of different people on it. Sasuke was amused to see himself in a chibi form, but his smile vanished as he saw the scribbled cage he was drawn in. "Naruto, do you ever work in class?"

Naruto shrugged. "Meh."

Sasuke opened the book, and inside the first page, there was a giant heart saying N + S. Naruto stared at it, and then grabbed the notebook and ripped out the page, which he then pocketed.

Sasuke blinked.

"Why are you hiding it? I already know you like Sakura..."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, and then began to stutter. "S-Sakura- Right. Of course."

Sasuke looked at Naruto shuddering, and smiled. "What's wrong?"

Naruto said abruptly, "Nothing."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dobe. Let's just start studying math."

Naruto batted his eyelashes. "Sawww-skay, I don't want to do math."

Sasuke looked at the blonde. "Well, what do you want to do?"

Naruto smiled, and began to say, "Eat ramen" but Sasuke cut him off by leaning forward, insanely close to him.

Naruto sputtered, and tried to push him away. "Sasuke! What are you doing?"

Sasuke 'pfft'ed. "I had hoped that, by this point, you'd've guessed."

The blonde tensed up as suddenly, Sasuke pushed forward and their lips met.

* * *

><p>AN: Hehehehe... tbc?


End file.
